


Childhood Innocence

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (naxxerie)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Whump, Damian Wayne Feels, De-Aged Bruce Wayne, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Young Bruce Wayne, my own take in de aged fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxxerie/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: In a raid gone wrong (see: Damian's fault), Batman gets de-aged to an eight years old, a day before the alleyway incident that changed Bruce's life. Damian, unable to cope up with the guilt and the looming threat poised by his father's vulnerability, seeks the help of his brothers—some of which, are reluctant to go back home.Meanwhile, The Dollmaker makes a debut in the Gotham Headlines. His next victim might be an innocent child with cerulean eyes.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing a marathon of the Batman animated movies (for inspiration for my other fics) and this plot bunny popped in my head ten minutes in. 
> 
> Longer chapters to follow. :)

It all started with that night. Or perhaps it was an accumulation of all those nights that Bruce had forbidden his son from storming out to patrol on his own.

He knew that Damian had that flare, an obsession he was all too familiar with. Alfred had not-so-subtetly told him that it was the same way that the other Robins had sought the pride of being Batman's sidekick, the way each sons seeks the approval of their fathers.

It was confusing at first, especially to someone like Bruce. He thought he had done well in saying how proud he was of his sons, of how they have protected the city, but apparently not.

It still doesn't excuse Damian's recklessness though.

"Robin! Wait!" He called off after his stupid son. There was an on-going investigations on the disappearances of children. Mostly, they were younglings from the streets, unfortunate children born in tragic households. The GCPD has less leads, one of which is a misleading one that said that the disappearances is probably caused by a local human trade.

But they've looked into it. And though they may have kidnapped individuals, they weren't as young as was reported.

Sadly, because the victims were from poor families, it didn't made the headline news and there were less call for finding the victims and more of making sure that the kidnappers wouldn't reach the...wealthier households.

As with his predecessors have done, Damian purposely ignored his call and ran after their suspect.

It was merely an accident. They were doing a recon on the area where it was suspected that a child has been abducted when they stumbled upon the case of the—Reverse Man. A stupid name of a brilliant man.

The man uses the illogical magic thing that reverses a man's age to whichever number he preferred. Batman and Robin saw him performing it on a person he seemed to have a grunge with, and Robin chased after him.

Damian must've thought that he could surprise the man while he was still recharging his magic mumbo-jumbo.

But Bruce knew fork experience that some magic doesn't have a rebuff.

"You mere child! I'll erase you from existence!" The Reverse Man said, pointing his hand over to where Damian was running to.

"I'll like to see you try!" Damian yelled and jumped.

Bruce panicked and flew out a batarang hitting the man's hand and diverting his attention to him. Bruce speed up and used his full body force to drag Damian mid jump to his back, shielding him from the criminal's magic.

It happened in a flash. Bruce felt as if he was hit with a metal ball. He fell down on his back. While Damian threw a batarang at the criminal and used his sheathed sword to bring the man unconscious.

Afterwards he ran over to where his father lay. Batman was unconscious, he was murmuring something, right hand massaging his chest.

Damian called over at the Manor where he knew Alfred was waiting, and asked for a backup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian deals with the problem. Bruce wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, kindly consider buying me a coffee! <3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/naxxerie

Waynes do not panic. Al Ghuls are above their emotions.

They were the mantras that Damian kept on screaming in his head. It was truly bizarre how things could stupidly gone wrong in just one night. He thought he was doing a stellar job as Batman's Robin, better perhaps than all those who came before him, why shouldn't he be? He was the blood son. This should've come naturally to him.

However, it seems that his arrogance begs to differ.

Now, he was stuck with the de aged self of his father. As he guess, probably around eight to ten years old, merely three years younger than he. How is he going to deal with this?

His father hasn't woken up yet. But Alfred had already checked him over, doubled checked more like, Damian has tried to keep tabs of whatever his father's injuries might be. He was clutching at his chest, as if aching to breathe, after he was hit with that glowing thing.

The suspect had gotten away after Damian stupidly turned his back to focus on the unconscious body of his father.

"Shall I inform Master Dick of our current predicament?" Alfred casually asked.

"No!" Damian all but screamed. Waynes do not panic. Al Ghuls are above their emotions. He closed his eyes when he realized that his voice had gone a note higher than normal.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow.

Damian backtracked. "I mean, I think this is only temporary," the ridiculously named villain didn't even have a proper attire, dawned only like a homeless civilian, (I mean, where's the flare? The drama? This is Gotham!), So he doesn't seemed like someone who has a well-thought plan of dismantling the order of the city.

Additionally, Dick didn't have the best of opinions when Damian first showed up and Bruce proposed the idea of his son being the next Robin. As far as Damian remembered, Dick ' _I-Won't-Like-Where-This-Is-Going_ ' had closed the window pan of Robin's robes when Damian tried to open it with a glare that means _you're not worth of this._

This would be the perfect ammunition for Dick to prove that Damian truly isn't worth to be the Robin.

Which is a lie.

He can take care of this problem. Alone.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred almost frightened voice pulled Damian out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that his father was slowly waking up.

Alfred was immediately beside him. "Master Bruce, are you alright?" His voice was kind and soft.

Damian remained silent. He had removed the mask over his face and was now in his civilian clothes, shirt and shorts.

"Alfred?" Bruce sounded so young. "You—you look a bit different," he sounded unsure even himself.

That confirmed it. Bruce was de-aged, physically and mentally.

This is going to be difficult than what Damian predicted.

Alfred looked over at Damian, hesitating to answer the child. Damian looked back, though he was more uncertain. Will they be breaking any laws telling Bruce the truth? Will there be consequences?

Damian called fuck-it over everything, hanging on to his hutch that this is merely their almost systematic run-in with the illogicality of magic. Perhaps Bruce being here won't disrupt the time, and that he wasn't pulled out from where he was in but instead merely reverted to where he was now, treating time like a separate vacuum of its own.

He truly hated how stupid the rules of magic is.

"It's because you're in the future," Damian said, putting himself in the vision of his father.

Bruce looked at him, eyes far from the analytical ones that Damian had grown accustomed to. The young kid in front of him didn't look at him as if he was a potential enemy, but merely a stranger whom he hadn't befriended yet. There were no distrust, no hatred in those eyes. It rattled Damian more than it should.

A second passed, before Bruce started laughing. "That's cool!" he said, sounded awfully delighted over the situation. He looked painfully optimistic, enjoying the glow of the sun instead of brooding in the darkness. "Have I seen the movie in this time?" he looked over at Alfred, "Was it good? Did I enjoy it?"

Alfred looked confused, though there was a dawning realization in him, but is also actively trying to suppress it. "I'm sorry, Master Bruce, but you have seen so many movies in this lifetime, I am uncertain of which you are referring to."

Damian wondered why Alfred looked afraid of the answer.

Bruce looked at Alfred as if he cracked a joke, "Of course! The Zoro one! My favorite film! Dad said he's taking me tomorrow for my birthday," he smiled, "maybe you're getting too old Alfie!"

Alfred looked as if Bruce had punched him in the gut. He was pale, quiet, and looked as if he had stopped breathing.

Damian wanted to ask what's wrong but couldn't. He was transfixed on what he's seeing. His mind working double-time to connect the dots.

"Ah," Alfred said, his voice almost cracking, his eyes were wet with unshed tears, "It was wonderful, Master Bruce. You had liked it," he gently patted Bruce's head and laid him softly down on the bed, "now why don't you have a good rest? You look a bit tired, still."

Bruce nodded, eyes filled with trust. He followed what Alfred said and made himself comfortable on the bed. "We should see the movie soon, Alfie," he said, still branding a smile, "I won't tell them I saw it," he said with a hint of mischievousness.

Alfred gave a laugh, though there was a hint of pain in it. "That we'll do."

Bruce gave off a yawn before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

There was a pause, a silence between the two other occupants of the room. 

"So it was before that night," Damian spoke, realizing what had forced Alfred's emotions out of him.

Alfred nodded. He remained mute, eyes downcast, his right hand softly caressing Bruce's arms, a low hum on his lips. 

Damian sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't try and shoulder this on his own. He was too out-of-depth with the past of his father, only knowing it through passing comments and his research. "I'll try—to call Dick," he said.

Again, Alfred merely nodded. His eyes remained sad on Bruce's childhood form. 

Damian silently excused himself, walked out of the room, and called for his older brother to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot or no plot. that is the question. hahaha


End file.
